Kalcifer Grindlewald
'''KALCIFER GRINDLEWALD '''was a character in the Harry Potter Hogwarts Roleplaying series and debuted in the video "Harry Potter RP but I make a powerful enemy". He was sorted into Gryffindor. The video was his one and only appearance. Rivalry with Jog Mansen Kalcifer was one of the many people approached by '''Jog Mansen, '''wherein Jog stopped him in a hallway and told him that his name was not allowed on the server. He lead him to the designated name changing station, and instructed he change his first name to Jog, with the appropriate last name. Kalcifer, appropriately perplexed by this unwritten rule, reached out to an admin. Shortly after Kalcifer disappeared to seek aid, Jog Mansen was summoned alongside Jog Hansen to discuss the issue with the server admins, as well as Kalcifer. Jog, still convinced that Kalcifer was able to be converted, referred to Kalcifer as "Jog Samson." Obviously, Grindlewald assumed he was being trolled and rejected his new alias, bickering over Jog's insistence of the new name. As the argument continued, Jog Hansen attempts to take the blame for the kerfuffle, but Mansen shifts the responsibility over to Grindlewald. Jog explains that Kalcifer was being, "very moody" when he attempted a reasonable approach. However, Jog Manson was not entirely in the wrong. Towards the end of the admin summon, Kalcifer wrongfully accused Jog that he claimed to be a staff member when attempting to convert him. Though a reasonable conclusion based on Jog's choice of words at the time, he never directly claimed to be a staff member. Despite this fact, Kalcifer stood his ground on this accusation despite Jog saying otherwise. Eventually, when Jog Mansen gains the logical high ground in the argument, Kalcifer resorts to insults, calling Jog, "fucking stupid" when he points out that he could've just walked away. Eventually, through Jog Mansen's powerful talents of charm and persuasion gets him off the hook with a slap on the wrist. After this exchange, Kalcifer was officially Jog's main target of attack. Failed Assassination Attempts As Jog Mansen perused the halls of Hogwarts, he eventually comes across two dwarfs, Robins and Lynch. When inquired on why he was being teleported around by admins, Jog explained his plight. Jog tells them of Kalcifer, upon which they offer their services as assassins for him. Jog hires them to kill Kalcifer for his defiance against all Jog-kind. Jog Mansen instructs them to kill him at his whereabouts at the time, astronomy class. They quickly head to the astronomy room, where Kalcifer resides. Once Robins and Lynch spot him among the class, they quickly slash him with their swords, causing Grindlewald to fly across the classroom and into a railing, presumed dead. Jog surveys his lifeless body and laughs, before fleeing the scene. However, this was a failed attempt, as it is quickly found out Kalcifer is still alive. Jog Mansen immediately orders his second assassination, (not chili, however that is added to the deal) and the two dwarfs oblige. Grindlewald is immediately approached again in class and is almost instantaneously cut down with a sword once more. His body hits the ground for the second time. However, this would not be the last time he would see Kalcifer that day. Admin Hearing 2: Electric Boogaloo Jog Mansen, as well as his two dwarf hitmen are called for another admin hearing with Kalcifer, to discuss his assassination attempts. Jog Mansen reasons that his one desire in life is for Grindlewald's name to be changed to Jog. This is given as his sole reason for the two attempts on his life, but Kalcifer refuses to fulfill this wish. When all his persuasion attempts fail to convince Kalcifer to change his name to Jog, he is approached by him in a Norwegian (though admittedly Scottish) accent with a sincere apology. Kalcifer is impressed by this development, and responding in his own accent, rebuts that he still refuses to change his name, but offers his friendship to Jog. He is promptly told to "go feck yourself" by Jog and the meeting is adjourned. Third Assassination Attempt, and Jog's Death Jog, defeated in his attempts to convert Kalcifer, approaches a crowd of students and tells them to kill Grindlewald in exchange for money. The students eagerly accept this offer and hunt Grindlewald down for his defiance. After being locked behind bars and sustaining a gunshot wound, Jog instructs his gang to kill Grindlewald since he is unable to attack Kalcifer himself. However, midway through the atttack, it is broken up by guards and the prison is cleared. Jog confesses his guilt over bullying Kalcifer to the potions professor, however this confession goes nowhere. Jog is later arrested and hanged. Although the whereabouts of Kalcifer are unknown at this time, it is not illogical to assume he would go into hiding shortly after his third assassination attempt. Due to the large presence of the cult of Jogs, Manson's influence would surely lead to more attempts on his life in the future due to the size of Manson's followers. Category:Character Category:Harry Potter